Conventionally, there is known an air conditioning system including an outside air processing unit that takes in and humidifies air outside a room and supplies the air into the room. In such an air conditioning system, the humidification raises the temperature of the blown out air, leading to reduction in comfort in the room and increase in a cooling load.
Thus, to make it possible to arbitrarily control the temperature of the blown out air, there is proposed a system that includes two independent refrigeration cycles including respective heat exchangers disposed in a common air duct, and that causes each refrigeration cycle to individually perform cooling and heating operations (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).